Friend or Foe?
by MyNameIsDinner
Summary: Separated by destiny, best friends Celee Williams and Elizabeth "Izzy" Gray are transported to the past; one falling into the hands of the Assassins and the other to the Templar where they are pitted against each other by the their new found creeds as enemies. Now they must find a way to keep the other alive and find a way back home instead finding reasons to stay along the way.
1. Famous Last Words, Hash Tag

My name is dinner and I am here because I do nothing at my job and get paid handsomely for it. Also because I wish to entertain you all. Everything in this story concerning I, Izzy in this story, has happened; Army service and the retard in the van. I have rated this fanfic 'M' because there is cursing during the first few chapters, topped with violence and gore in future ones, which all leads to romance and DEATH!

OOOOOooooooOOOooOOOooooOOooO ooooooh.

I hope you all enjoy and give me some sort of "well done, you suck!" you know I always enjoy those, eheh. Any questions, please feel free to ask. I'm not really shy.

None of this Assassins Creed babble belongs to me. It's all ubisoft's ideas. If they were of my doing, Altair would be naked. All. The. Time.

Enjoy!

Take a vacation, they said. Close your eyes and point to a destination. It'll be fun, they said.

The place I wound up with was the middle fucking east. God only knew it was my dream to see the world, but not in triple digit heat! At least I wasn't alone, for once. My best of friends felt equally bored and up for an adventure, but she could tough through just about any weather. Not me. I fry in the sun just after five minutes. Any longer and its third degree burns with a side of horrific blisters. I do have to admit, she took care of all the details for our trip and more. The hotel was amazing! Coupled with hot men poolside and the cheap shopping! I also learned not to shake hands with locals…. On the menu today was a nice, relaxing tour through Jerusalem and its many museums and as a history buff it all equaled out as straight up porn for me, but the overly lovey young newlyweds to my right and the snotty rich tween and her snotty rich parents to my left are ruining the whole experience and my mood.

"Oh, come off it, Iz. This'll be fun. I mean, look around at this place! It's fricking Jerusalem! Just think of the history and you will survive the next couple of hours." Celee whispered over my shoulder after my sixth to-loud sigh brought forth after snotty rich tween comment for the hundredth time on the heat.

I turned to Celee and spared a glance at her overly energetic smile that crinkled those too blue eyes of hers. This bitch was a firecracker and one of my closest friends, as I've mentioned before. With long, multi-colored hair, gages that didn't make her look lopsided, porcelain skin that never seemed to burn over a blush, her fashion sense that always screamed adorable and a shining personality to boot.

I, on the bland hand, had long, light auburn hair that reached just below my breasts, eyes that turned from a light brown to hazel depending on the mood that hid behind frameless, wire glasses. I was a whopping five foot four inches with a limp thanks to five years in the army that ended with a retard behind the wheel of a van and shitty driving skills. My fashion sense compared to Celee was mediocre at best; blue jeans that bordered on white from over wear and a tank top that had 'August burns Red' in bold, black lettering with a purple tank underneath to keep somewhat decent in public paired with a plain pair of black cordons by TOMS ™ and a satchel bag with camera, phones, wallet, water, and hoodie.

See? Plain as the day I stopped giving fucks.

Hence my lust to see if this tween bled glitter or crimson.

I hope its glitter.

Our tour guide, a short heavy set and horribly balding Arab with better English than what I could possibly muster led us off the street into a sun bleached, clay building with a large main area and smaller rooms on either side.

"Here we have a building supposedly used by assassins long, long ago. They were usually manned by a single person who acted as the middle man disguised as a map maker, one of the more popular "jobs", giving out orders and missions to the assassins who came by via the sun roof to your right. There are many like this one throughout the country and, with the expansion of man, throughout the world."

I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"The assassins, I thought, were wiped out by the Mongol Empire during the invasion of Khwarizmi in 1275. I understand there were maybe others who tried to revive the culture, including many types of government, but there can't STILL be organizations like this one out there." I heard the tween snort and mutter 'nerd' under her breathe, but I was focused on the knowing smile on the Arab's chubby face.

"My dear, there are always mysteries out there for us all to discover; something to chase or to give hope. This is merely a myth. Now, let's move on before our young children die of heat stroke, hm?"

Celee giggled and I chortled as Snotty Tween Mcrichy turned red and started babbling and yelling about her upcoming 13th birthday in ten months. Celee and I were the last to leave the building and thankfully stayed towards the back of the group.

"Did you really have to ask that question?" Celee asked taking photos of locals and scenery. I shrugged and ogled cheap DVD's.

What can I say? I'm a cinephile.

"I have a filter for vulgarity and violence, but when it comes to history, legends, and/ or myths I have to say something. I can't just let people say shit like that and get away with it. It's like if someone said John Wilkes Booth didn't shoot Abe Lincoln, he was actually turned into a vampire and lives to this day killing his own kind, I would lay down some sort of law and then proceed to lose faith in humanity."

"One, that was a movie, two, he wasn't turned into a vampire at the end and three, I thought you already did after you saw 'Here Comes Honey Boo Boo.'" Celee fingered a few bracelets as we slowly lost our tour.

"Fully lose faith and I just had a thought. I say we ditch everyone and go on our own little adventure. If anyone gives us shit later, we'll say we got separated and lost!"

We glanced at each other and to the group who had stopped to cackle on about a cathedral. As swift as amateur ninjas we disappeared into the mass of tourists and natives. No one noticed our absence.

I wish now that someone had for we found ourselves entirely too lost and with no map. Too make a long and boring story short and to the point, we suffered through city after city after city before we found what we had initially been looking for and what we thought was relatively closer to Jerusalem: thousands of years ago the city set in the mountains by men of an old order had been known as Masyaf. Now, due to modernization and the loss of tradition, it was known as something different and had been long forgotten; abandoned.

I knew we had stepped into something we couldn't handle the moment we entered that ghostly gray castle and found it sitting upon that dusty pedestal with life. It breathed us in, watched us look upon it. No, we didn't notice the piles of decrepit books that should have disintegrated years ago or the shelves, chairs, and tables. No, we noticed the glowing, vibrating golden orb laying before us for someone to touch; to take. Celee reached out just as I had and as our hands lay gently upon the cool metal surface it spoke words I couldn't grasp and consumed us in a presence that took us from our reality to another.

I watched the castle melt away and with it my best friend. I screamed her name and reached for her, she doing the same, pure, unadulterated fear painted across her face along with mine. What my hand fell upon was not hers, but the hilt of a sword attached to a man with cruel features. He shoved me to the ground, straight unto my ass and began to screech in unfamiliar languages. His voice faded as I took in my surroundings; exactly just as Jerusalem was minus the modern attachments.

I was unsure when the thought crossed my mind or how I came to this conclusion, but I was in the past or just straight up high in the middle east where women who looked like me were executed for prostitution and a soldier/guard which now looked at me with utter disgust and intrigue because resting in my left h hand was the treasure I had read about in ancient books that spoke of knowledge to those who cradled it.

I held the Apple of Eden and I had no idea what to do next as the soldier/guard and his squad slowly circled me.

Again! None of this shit belongs to me and PlEEEEASE give me something to work with. My name is Dinner and I say have a good night.


	2. We Might Just Be Fucked

I apologize for there not being a "barrier" between author's note and the story itself. As dinner, I don't believe I have much thought process? And I apologize for the first chapter being unbelievably short, but that's how it happened.

If any of you are wondering, YES, the stories will be told separately through both Celee and Izzy's eyes as they go through their trials of survival. I also decided to type the story somewhat differently since I will be telling two stories at once, so bear with me?

Aaaaaanywho, thank you those who clicked every frickin' box which I received email upon email for and thank you those who are actually interested in this fanfic. I'm trying.

Anything associated with Assassin's creed is not associated with me. I own nadda and, again, if I did Altair would be mmmmmmmmm naked. Among other things… Let's not judge, you all would possibly do the same!

Elizabeth "Izzy" Gray

The guards, she later determined, slowly closed in. Izzy stood keeping as many of them as possible in her line of sights, but she knew she probably was not going to live through this.

The first guard, the cruel faced one, was the first to come forward with his sword drawn. With a bellow he brought it down missing her head by centimeters then twisting back for another try for her life. Fortunately, some minor military police training kicked in with a foot to the sternum as she knocked as much out of him as her strength would allow her. He stumbled back while she ducked and clamored to her right as another guard ran around her back to catch her off guard swinging closed fist at the side of her head. The other three hung back waiting for some sport.

Izzy used the Apple as a sort of weapon by swinging in a wide arch at the fist fighter, missing, and instead struck the first guard in the jaw, offsetting the bone from his skull when he tried to stand up causing him to twist and tumble face first into the dirt, a long bladed knife dislodging itself from his belt and sliding to a rest at her feet across the sand. Everyone stilled for a moment to see what she would do, but she had no idea what she should do.

She had no idea where she was, how she really got here, or how she was going to leave. If she was right and was not hallucinating, she was fucked; royally fucked with something hard and sandpapery. These men, this place, this time were something extremely foreign and dangerous considering Izzy had to use a GPS whenever she went on a long drive, even if it was only the next town or city over.

Five burly men who were trained with the weapons of this time against a young retired soldier who was trained with guns and a K-Barr and not a single one was present with the exception of the knife at her feet.

"Fuck this shit!"

She began to scream diving for the blade as Fist Fighter and friends ran towards her. They answered her screaming back in English, but their words ran together and became lost in the fog of her mind as her fingers closed around the cool hilt and turned on Fist Fighter. From the crouched position, she felt resistance on the blade soon giving way shortly after to sink into something thick and meaty followed by warm liquid spilling onto her hand from whatever she had hit, by this time she had her eyes on the next guard moving in too close for her comfort. Fist Fighter fell to the sand clawing at his throat where red escaped onto his hands and the front of his chest that bubbled every time he tried to gasp. His friend was not pleased by Fist Fighter's fate and lurched forward to grab at his friend's murderer.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she bellowed at him swiping at his hand with the bloody knife. She had finally had enough! Scared out of my wits with a weapon; these men were cornering a frightened animal that was not about to lie down willingly.

_I am not very good in fighting, but I am damned good at surviving!_

All thoughts were thrown aside allowing some long forgotten instinct to take over. It was like driving home or to a friend's house on autopilot and wondering how the hell you got into the drive-way long forgotten minutes later.

She knew she was screaming words learned only during her year in Korea, each one punctuated by bringing the knife as hard as possible into the chest of one of the guards that had been hanging back. She could feel droplets of his blood on her face, neck, chest, arms, and hands every time the blade was yanked from his lifeless body and brought back over her head just to bring the glistening blade back down with all her might. What brought Izzy back was a strong hand snatching her blood slicken wrist in mid swing.

Through the fog she heard a resonating voice say quietly, "That is enough, child," as the hand pulled her up slowly from the mutilated body to stand before a tall, well- armed man clad in armor, chainmail, and adorned with a cape and many, many awards. He was bald with lively eyes that were at first glance kind and understanding with deadly undertones. His accent is what threw her for a loop.

"You need not worry, my lady. We will not hurt you." He said with a charming smile and removed his cape draping it gently across Izzy's shoulders while barking orders to soldiers who had ran towards the commotion. Some stared in awe of the gore while others had fear and disgust, among other things less appetizing.

The strange man, who seemed in charge, led her into the overly large building muttering things she couldn't hear nor wanted to understand, her mind churning from around what she had caused and falling hard to worried thoughts of the Apple of Eden which had somehow disappeared during the fray and also of her friend, Celee, who I had yet to see.

Was she ok?

Had she been killed?

"Oh, Celee, please be alive…" she quietly begged whatever god there was in this time.

"Oh, my head hurts like shit… there is no _way_ I'm not bleeding, dude." Celee muttered bringing her hand up to the horrid, throbbing knot. She brought her hand back to her face and found she was indeed bleeding though not enough to worry.

Currently Celee was lodged between the edge of a wagon filled to the brim, and then some, of hay and the bundles of the aforementioned. She could hear women screaming and men yelling and boots thumping hard on unpaved roads. She wiggled and squirmed until she finally popped free of the too itchy hay earning a long, shallow cut from a rusty nail protruding through the old wood of the wagon.

"God dammit, that sucks. Tetanus, here I….whoa."

Shock struck her like a ton of bricks causing her to freeze at the site of a populace dressed in ratty clothing walking with no purpose in directions that bordered on lost in a city she and izzy weren't in before. Where there had been cars speeding down the crowded streets and shops lined the entirety of the opened area amongst what had been buildings that were close to crumbling under too much weight and others that were fresh and new were now replaced by clay or mud buildings.

It all screamed middle ages.

There was a stand with an orator talking to a small cluster of men and women, four soldiers walking in two's toward an alley, a few stands of knick knacks and food stuffs, etc. etc.

"Where the holy frick am I?"

Then the memories began to flow as if the flood gates had broken open: she and Izzy finding a strange object, reaching out to it, and they both being taken and losing sight of the other. How she wound up in a wagon full of hay with a minor head injury was not one of those memories, but something she would like to know. Slowly, to make sure she did not have a concussion, Celee made her way out of the wagon and moved to the shadowed safety of a smaller, narrow alley. There she sat and watched a line of women with pots upon their heads move like a snake through the crowd.

Something atop the roof above the courtyard caught her eye, piquing her interest. Celee, never being one to fear things (aside from the occasional arachnid) or leaving her curiosity to fester in the back of her mind, she searched for a route to the top of her alley. Though she had hoped for stairs she, instead, found a conveniently placed ladder.

Once above the courtyard and into the unforgiving sun, she spotted three, no four figures clad in white garments, brown boots, and a red sash under matching thick in width brown belts. They crept to four spots above the churning populace. Looking below she found that every white clad man was placed in strategic positions above the orator. She watched one as he moved into the ornate, sunken courtyard, ready for something.

The way everything looked she wasn't too sure she wanted to be around for whatever was about to happen.

Instead of returning to the alley's grungy ground, Celee stayed on the roof tops working her way around beams and opened sun roofs, nearly falling multiple times after mistaking closed ones for solid footing. She finally emerged into the sunlight after being lost to someone's laundry and found she had placed herself amongst the white clad men and directly above the stand the orator had moments ago occupied. He was now replaced by uncomfortable onlookers as a man of tall stature and a dark brown mustache wearing an auburn brown turban with a tint of yellow around it, loose pantaloons a lighter shade of brown, with dark golden inscriptions surrounding it, a long, rust-colored embroidered tunic, which hung almost up to his knees, an orange leather belt with a darker yellow pair of shoes arrived shortly after the man in white in the courtyard had, arguing with one of the merchants.

"I tell you, Tamir," the old man said his hands clasped before him in a begging manner, "the order is too much. You are asking too much of us."

Tamir, as he was now known, outraged at this excuse, pressed forward, spit in the merchant's face, and drew a knife. As she witnessed this she moved closer to the edge of the building to try and catch a closer look.

He began to mercilessly slice into the merchant, until a final stab sent the man sprawling into the fountain, his blood pooling in the water. Tamir stopped one of his guards from removing the body, saying that it would serve as a lesson for others. He then set off to inspect the other merchant stands in the courtyard.

As the crowd dispersed, she moved even closer to the edge as the white clad man moved in closer to Tamir. Just as he flicked his wrist and reached for the monster that was oblivious to both, the roof's edge gave way and Celee plummeted onto a merchant's stand.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Tamir as he lost footing and tumbled backwards into the arms of the man behind him. Tamir caught his arm as he brought it up and swung in towards Tamir's neck. It was then she realized the gauntlet had a long, thin blade attached and that this man was trying to kill Tamir.

He succeeded in the end.

Tamir tried his damned best to escape but wound up with the blade of the man behind him dinking deep into his neck. Celee was frozen in a mixture of fear and interest at the sight of all the blood rushing from the tiniest of wounds. The murderer gently laid Tamir on the ground, muttering words and closing his eyes as he did, but the gentleness of his demeanor changed when he looked upon Celee. He had cold amber eyes that held no happiness or joy and a face scarred by time, weather, and death. The pristine white robe was actually an extremely light gray, probably from over use, and she could see where Tamir's blood had settled and turned a disgusting brownish red.

She looked again to his eyes and noticed he was much closer. This man looked upon her as he had Tamir when he had taken the man's life. In her peripherals were his comrades and she suddenly felt a cold chill of death down her spine.

Izzy had once explained to her the difference of witnessing death, being in close proximity of someone being killed or a body and the feeling that you were the target. The feeling that someone meant you harm or meant to take your life for whatever reason was the same as if you had your back against the side of a meat locker and had a blow drier on high in your face.

"But the feelings are always different for everybody." She had said after a moment of slice.

_Boy, were you right, Iz._

Celee stood bringing her hands up in a show of surrender, but they still closed in. glancing around the courtyard she saw not a single soul paying attention, but she did notice the four guards marching along on their patrol. It was her only chance of survival and if she was going to find Izzy, she had to take it. Just as the leader of the group reached out toward her, Celee sucked in oxygen until it hurt and screeched at the top of her lungs loud enough you could probably hear her in the dark depths of space.

"STOP!"

All life seemed to come to a halt as every eye there turned toward the four in white, the strangely dressed woman they were cornering, the blood and the body that lay at the feet of one of those men. The guards began yelling, drawing swords and pointing at them. The four men in white had turned to face off with the four initial guards and their friends making their way around corners to the courtyard. Celee took her chance, turned and using the table that had broken her fall, she jumped high enough to latch herself to the edge of a window and shimmy up to the roof taking off in a random direction like a blind bat out of hell.

"ASSASSIN! HALT ASSASSIN!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"THEY'RE ON THE ROOF!"

_Oh, well fuck me_.

Celee spared a quick glance as she made a rough landing on another building top and found two of the four assassins gaining on her. When she looked back to the front in time to dodge another sunroof and a few chimneys she caught sight of the amber eyed assassin directly to her right maybe ten feet away. He was the one to not get caught by. The fourth was lost or maybe she just hadn't caught sight of him yet.

Celee glanced back to Amber Eyes and saw they were neck in neck and he had speed, but she had determination along with years of parkour. She darted across a bridge between housings, then jumped, twisting over to a scaffold and gracefully shimmied down into the street purposely running through crowds, merchant stalls, carts full of hay, using the city to keep Amber Eyes and whatever murderous intent he had working harder toward her. Her disadvantage was she had to constantly look over shoulder to see if she was being followed and would run into a random placed person almost every time she would glance. He was quick and didn't have someone hot on his tail and because he wasn't doing what she was he wasn't barreling into pedestrians. All of this slowed her progress through the streets and markets, so that soon she had squandered her lead, and when she turned her head, she found him much too close for comfort.

Celee slid to a stop, quickly rolling to her left, and reached for a long piece of wood that looked like a table leg with a jagged end, turning on Amber Eyes.

He stopped right in front of her with the wrist blade thing stretched at his left. Celee brought the table leg up like a bat at the ready as He moved slowly in toward her.

"I swear to God, even if you kill me I will take you down with me one way or another, you sonnuhvah bitch!" she yelled.

He stopped and cocked his head to the right. She could see confusion and admiration in his cold, hard eyes and her breathe caught as the blade disappeared within his gauntlet.

"Who are you?" he asked with barely any foreign accent.

"Celee and who the fuck are you?"

Amber Eyes shared a look of confusion and the dawn of understanding with his two comrades as they finally joined them. They spoke to each other in Arabic for a short minute before Amber Eyes looked back to Celee.

"You are coming with us to,"

"The fuck I am! You chased me across the city after you murdered someone and you expect me to go with you? Fuck. That. Shit."

"You are coming with us one way or another." He answered. She heard the soft pat pat of someone moving in behind her, but it was a moment too late as she was hit hard in the side of her head and all lights went out.

Altair watched as the foreigner went lax and dropped the make shift weapon. He had hoped the woman would just come quietly with him without any fight, but he knew he had hoped for too much. Admiration is what kept her alive and the Master's vision of a traveler of time is what had him taking this oddly dressed woman back to the master.

As Mahir lifted her onto his shoulder after wrapping her in the traditional wear of the local women to cover her strange clothes and hair he thought of the warning from Al Mualim.

_Be wary of the woman who moves as though she were one of your Brothers and appears to you not of this time for with her is another who will be our order's downfall. She will be our enemy and the one you find will be the only who can destroy that enemy. Take caution in what I have told you, Altair, and make your decisions concerning my words wisely._

Altair hefted himself onto his horse and the three assassins left the city with their unconscious extra. The fourth they had arrived here with had stayed behind to deter the guards that were alerted by the woman's unnaturally shrill screeching and consequentially been captured. They would have to go back for Majd sometime in the near future. He hated to leave a Brother behind, but it couldn't be helped.

As the city slowly disappeared behind them Altair could not help but feel that something that would change the fate of this world was about to transpire and he hoped that whatever it may be it was for the better. For now, he had better things to worry about.

Review and follow or whatever you really feel like doing. I don't mind. I'm doing this to deter boredom and entertain you guys because I know you all are just as bored. That's why we are on this site, yeah?

Thank you again for reading and giving back some feedback!


End file.
